The present invention comprises certain N-carboxyalkylpeptides as inhibitors of proteoglycanase.
Selected carboxyalkyl dipeptide derivatives have been suggested as angiotension converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitors as may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,380 to Harris et al. Selected carboxyalkyl peptides have also been suggested as collagenase inhibitors as may be seen in European Patent Application No. 84104614.7 (Publication No. 0 126 974). Neither of these documents, however, discloses compounds which are selective as proteoglycanase inhibitors and not active as collagenase inhibitors.